


Time to Take down The Twelve

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: Surprise againIts shorter sorry i'm sleepy tonight but enjoy:)





	Time to Take down The Twelve

Next morning both women found themselves naked in bed,Irina's face was nuzzling against Oksana's neck as her sister held the youngster and her lover in her arms.  
Eve woke up slowly and planted a soft kiss on Oksana's lips, Oksana smiled warmly her eyes still shut but enjoyed very much so being woken up like this "good morning she mumbled sleepily" "good morning honey" Eve smiled running her fingers through her blonde curls,Irina mumbled softly something in Russian Oksana shook her gently understanding part of what her sibling was saying was making her restless Irina snuggled closer to Oksana her hazel eyes flickered a little "Mmmm" Oksana whispered to her in russian " Vse khorosho, malysh, ty v bezopasnosti" (all is ok little one you're safe) stroking her hair gently and kissing her face soothingly Irina looked down " ya skuchayu po mame" (I miss mama )Oksana lifted her chin up looking deeply into her eyes " YA znayu, detka, ya tozhe po ney skuchayu, bud' sil'nym, khorosho, ona gorditsya toboy" (I know baby i miss her as well,be strong ok shes proud of you )  
Oksana looked over at Eve "all three of us have to leave, we have to take down The Twelve


End file.
